OUR BET
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: SASUNARU cople as always, Boyslove/hmh... aku diam bukan berarti aku tak tau apa - apa. Aku tak berkomentar bukan berarti aku setuju. kau tidak tau siapa aku, jadi jangan salahkan aku atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. selamat menikmati hari - harimu


"Ayo kita taruhan..."

"Kau mengajakku bertaruh? Ingat taruhan terakhir itu Dobe?"

"Hu um"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin bertaruh dengan ku? Kau tak takut kalah hm"

"Iie. Ayo bertaruh teme~~~"

"Hn. Baiklah. Apa taruhannya?"

"Kita..."

OUR BET

A SASUNARU Fanfiction

By : Blueonyx Syiie

NARUTO

By :Masashi Kishimoto

JUST DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE

Yaoi, boyxboy, shounen ai, homo, gay and etc...

Typo(s) everywhere, OOC!chara, M-Preg (just hint) and amberegeul.

Ah, catatan... kalau mau lebih ngerti tentang mereka, baca fic aku yang NOT A BET dulu. Well, sekadar saran sih sebenarnya ^^. Karena bisa dibilang, ini adalah sequel dari yang satu itu... Enjoy~~~

OUR BET

First Day, Konoha University

Aku berjalan santai menembus kerumunan orang. Memasukkan tangan ke saku dan membiarkan headset terpasang rapi di telingaku. Inilah saat – saat yang paling menenangkan dalam hari – hariku.

"Sasuke – kun~"

...

FUCK! Kenapa harus ada cewek menjijikkan berambut pink ini di sekitarku sih? Tch, kenapa harus selalu ada dia? Tak taukah dia kalau aku sangat membencinya? Oke... tarik nafas, hembuskan! Tenangkan dirimu! Baiklah...

"Sasuke – kun, ayo ke kantin~~~"

...

Sabar! Aku menghela nafas dalam, kemudian berjalan pergi. Setelah sebelumnya menatap kesal pada cewek menjijikkan itu. Oke maafkan aku, tapi aku takkan menarik kata – kata itu. Percayalah, kata – kata itu sangat cocok untuk gadis – aku tidak yakin dia masih gadis, tapi okelah. Anggap saja dia masih gadis, tunggu! Itu ngga cocok! Baiklah, wanita... aku tidak tau apa bedanya wanita dengan perempuan, tapi terserahlah! Kenapa malah membahas itu sih?

Fyuhh, untung saja, dia sekarang tak berkeliaran di sekitarku. Well, memangnya ada yang berani ke rooftop ini? Sepertinya tidak selain aku dan dia. Yeah, karena memang rooftop ini secara tidak resmi telah menjadi markas kami. Terhitung sejak kami memasuki universitas ini. Oke, jangan salahkan aku. Memang sih, aku yang melarang orang – orang untuk naik ke sini, tapi dia juga bertanggung jawab atas omong kosong yan g menjadi isu di bawah sana.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tsk, ini karena taruhan konyol itu! Aku terganggu! Sangat terganggu! Apalagi kehadiran that bitchy – aku takkan minta maaf. Dengan santai, aku menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding. Menengadah, dan menatap indahnya langit siang hari – oke, kau boleh menyebutku sok puitis. Tapi itu serius, kau tau? Langit yang berwarna biru polos tanpa ada awan. Matahari yang bersinar cerah di siang hari ini – oke, hari ini memang terik.

Tunggu dulu! Omong kosong apa yang telah ku katakan dari tadi hm? Lupakan! Lupakan semua yang telah terjadi tadi. Karena aku juga ingin melupakannya. Baik! Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Oke, baik! Berhenti!

...

Aku kembali menyamankan diriku sambil memainkan ponsel pintarku. Mengutak – atik benda ini adalah salah satu kesenanganku untuk membunuh waktu.

Kriet!

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka pelan. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku, dan membiarkan ponselku tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuanku. Cup! Seseorang mengecup singkat bibirku, lalu menaruh kepalanya di pahaku. Mendesah malas, aku membiarkannya menyamankan diri.

"Kenapa kau sendirian – ah aku lupa, kau pergi lebih dulu dariku" Tanyanya yang langsung di jawab sendiri. Idiot! Aku mendengus lalu menyelipkan tanganku di rambutnya yang lembut dan lebat. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke irisku. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, yang refleks membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"hei... ini sudah pukul 11, sampai kapan kau mau disini?"

"Sampai kapanpun aku mau disini, asalkan bersamamu..."

"Che~ sekarang kau sudah bisa gombal hm?"

"Ini bukan gombal, Dobe sayang"

Kami terkekeh pelan, lalu saling pandang lagi. Aku membelai pipinya lembut, "Sepertinya kita harus bersabar 5 hari lagi"

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi aku sudah tak sabar. Padahal baru satu hari"

"Hn"

"Ayo kembali, aku tak mau bolos"

"berapa lagi kelasmu?"

"Hm... sepertinya hanya 1 jam lagi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Baiklah, ayo kembali. Aku akan menunggumu di kantin"

"Hum"

Kemudian, kami kembali ke bawah. Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang – orang yang menatap aneh. Aku menghela nafas. Yosh! Ganbatte kudasai'!

Second Day, Konoha Laboratorium

Aku menata bahan – bahan yang kami perlukan untuk percobaan kali ini. Oh! Apa aku belum bilang, kalau aku adalah salah satu siswa terbaik dalam prodi IPA? Oke, sekarang kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Aku berpasangan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan baby face. Tunggu dulu, tampang ini... sepertinya aku kenal. Hm... Ah! Akasuna Sasori! junior di bawahku, yang mendapat nilai terbaik untuk tingkatan pemula kemarin!

Well, sepertinya itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia punya bahan yang lengkap. Dan aku bisa melihat dari matanya kalau dia sangat memahami semua ini. Hm... bermain sedikit tak masalah kan? Aku melirik wanita pink yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Untung saja dia tak berisik seperti biasanya. Memangnya siapa yang akan berani berisik sih kalau sudah berada di kelas Orochimaru – sensei? Pria ular itu takkan segan – segan untuk menjadikanmu makanan peliharaan kesayangannya itu. Seekor ular besar yang di beri nama sangat manis, 'Manda' . Yeah... ular betina itu memang sangat manis, jika kau mempunyai jiwa seperti manusia paro raksasa, sahabat The Boy Who Alive dari fandom sebelah. Oke, salah fokus.

Aku mengambil salah satu benda berwarna hitam yang ada di meja partnerku. Bola yang lebih dikenal dengan nama bola asap itu, kugelindingkan ke meja wanita itu – baiklah, aku sedang berbaik hati- kegelindingkan ke meja Tuan Puteri Sakura dengan perlahan. Kemudian aku sibuk dengan peralatanku. Baiklah... saatnya menghitung~

Ichi...

Aku menutup buku yang terbuka dihadapanku.

Ni...

Beranjak menuju meja Orochimaru, aku membawa sebuah mangkuk kaca.

San...

Meletakkan mangkuk itu, kemudian menandatangani kertas yang di berikan professor tua itu.

Yon...

Dia mengajakku berbicara mengenai project untuk bulan depan, yang kusahuti dengan antusias. Aku melirik ke meja Sakura yang tengah merapikan tabung kaca berisi cairan kimianya. Nah Sakura... karena aku sedang baik, aku hanya akan membuat wajahmu sedikit bernoda kok~

Go!

Boom! Prang! Prang!

Suara ledakan diiringi dengan pecahan kaca terdengar dari meja yang kubelakangi. Dengan senyum tipis, aku segera mengekor Orochimaru – sensei menuju meja wanita itu. Dan Voila! Tak ada lagi seorang wanita jalang dengan rambut pink norak. Karena yang ada hanyalah seorang wanita dengan rambut menghitam dan wajah penuh goresan kaca. Well, lebih baik daripada terbaring tak berdaya di Unit Kesehatan, kan?

"Kau itu Haruno – san! Harusnya kau memperhatikan peralatanmu dengan baik! Kau menghancurkan bom asapmu di dekat tabung kaca. Untung saja, zat kimia itu tidak terlalu berbahaya. Kalian berdua, Lee, Konohamaru, antarkan Haruno ke Unit Kesehatan"

Bukankah aku ini pintar hm? Takada seorang pun yang akan mencurigaiku. Bahkan sang korbanpun akan merasakan kalau ini hanyalah kecelakaan karena kecerobohannya semata. Hmh, itu hanya satu dari sekian hal yang bisa kulakukan saat kau mengusik kehidupanku.

"hai' sensei" ucap 2 pemuda nyentrik itu penuh semangat. Mereka melewatiku tanpa berpaling. Aku hanya angkat bahu cuek, lalu kembali ke mejaku, setelah di perintahkan oleh Orochimaru – sensie. Kulihat Sasori tengah kelimpungan mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari ini, Sasori – san?"

"Ah! Iya Senpai, Arigatou" Sasori menunduk penuh hormat padaku, saat aku menyerahkan sebuah bom asap yang serupa dengan miliknya. Jangan salah, itu memang miliknya kok! Aku memungutnya dari meja wanita itu. Bom asap itu kugelindingkan sebagai pemicu ledakan saja. Bukannya penyebab ledakan. Jadi wajar saja kan, kalau bola hitam itu masih ada?

Aha... kupastikan untuk hari ini takkan ada teriakan 'Sasuke – kun~' lagi. Yah, sehari waktu yang lumayan lama lah...

Third Day, Univ Camp

Aku menatap gelas kopiku yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi membuatku berlama – lama di cafe ini. Cafe yang di desain dengan gaya militer ini membuatku bisa bertahan lama. Apalagi untuk menunggu manusia satu itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap pintu masuk.

"Sasuke – kun~"

FUCK! Heck! Adakah yang mau membantuku melenyapkan makhluk satu itu? Aku sangat membencinya!

Oke, sabar! Sabar! Tenangkan dirimu, kendalikan emosimu! Baiklah... tenang! Aku membuka ponsel pintarku dan mengetik sesuatu di wall fb-ku.

"I want she's dead! Anybody can help me? O:)"

Setelah terkirim aku mendongak dan mendapati wanita menjijikkan itu, dengan guratan panjang di pipinya yang sedikit kusam. Heck, dia terlihat semakin mengerikan. Kenapa dia hobi sekali menempel sih? Aku ingin membunuhnya! ARGHHH!

Huuph fuuh! Aku menenangkan diriku dengan mengatur pernafasanku. Getar di ponsel membuatku menatap layar ponselku yang penuh dengan pemberitahuan dari akun fb-ku.

"I want she's dead! Anybody can help me? O:)"

150 like 6 comment

Inuboy Kiba, Gaara no Ai, and 148 other like it

Inuboy Kiba : boleh boleh! Aku akan membawa Akamaru untuk membantumu, teman. XD

Gaara no Ai : hhh... jangan cari masalah!

Shika Deer : mendokusai , Gaara benar! Jangan nyari masalah!

Inuboy Kiba : ah! Kalian tak asik! Jangan dengarkan mereka! Kapan kita akan melaksanakan

rencana itu? :v

Ten – chan : siapa yang... aku tau! Pasti wanita norak itu kan? Aku setuju! Aku akan

membantumu!

Flower Ino : Aku mau _ kapan rencana akan kita mulai?

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Wah wah wah ternyata banyak juga yang membenci cewek menjijikkan itu. Ini pasti akan sangat menarik. Begituasyiknya berselancar di dunia maya membuatku tak menyadari seseorang berdiir di belakangku. Dan merangkulku erat.

Uhuk uhuk!

Aku mendeathglare siapapun yang mengganggu kesenanganku itu, namun tak diacuhkan si pelaku. Dengan cueknya, dia mencium keningku cepat kemudian mengambil kopiku yang nganggur. Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengacuhkannya. Kembali asyik dengan kegiatanku sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri ngapain disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Tentu saja urusanku!"

"Aku sedang menunggu manusia brengsek yang sudah membuatku kehilangan waktu berhargaku selama... 30 menit"

"Hm? Baru juga setengah jam"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?"

"Aku tidak"

"Ya. Sudahlah, lupakan masalah itu. Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Tapi kau mencintai orang yang menyebalkan ini"

"Che, percaya diri sekali"

"Yes I am"

Kami saling pandang, sebelum kemudian aku meminum kembali kopiku dari tangannya. Apa? Salahnya sendiri kenapa memegang gelasku?

"Sasuke – kun~"

...

"Aghh, panas!"

Apa? Aku tidak mengumpat! Aku tidak menyiramnya dengan air – meski itu memang yang kuinginkan – aku juga tidak membuatnya terjatuh. Kalian dengar dia berteriak panas kan? Itu bukan kesalahanku! Itu kesalahan waitresnya yang bertabrakan dengan wanita menjijikkan itu dan menumpahkan Hot Coffe Latte yang di pesan seseorang di meja seberang. Jadi aku tidak ikut campur! Well, sedikit sih! Aku hanya meletakkan kakiku di depan langkah waitres itu.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Maafkan saya. Sebagai gantinya anda boleh menikmati menu kami gratis hari ini" seru pemuda yang ku kenal dengan nama Sai itu panik.

"Tidak usah! Bagaiman bisa aku tenang saat kau membuat kulitku kembali mengelupas hah? Dasar tidak berguna! Akan aku adukan kau pada bossmu biar kau di pecat!" seru wanita itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya pergi.

Aku memandangnya datar lalu angkat bahu. Aku menatap kembali ponselku, tak peduli dengan insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Well, kali ini aku selamat lagi darinya, kan? Aku tersenyum kecil, apalagi saat pemuda dihadapanku ini memandang dengan penasaran.

Fourth Day, Uchinami Apartment

Aku berguling – guling di ranjang King size ini. Hari ini, ternyata kelasku dibatalkan, jadi aku punya waktu bersama 'dia' seharian. Tunggu! Tidak juga! Hanya setengah hari sebenarnya. Dia masih ada kuliah satu jam lagi, dan menunggu dia pulang itu lumayan lama, mengingat sekarang jamannya kemacetan. Dan untung saja, sekarang aku takkan mendengar rengekan itu lagi. Yeay!

"Sasuke – kun~"

...

Aku belajar, dengan ini aku mempelajari suatu hal. Jangan pernah menyebut namanya saat kau berharap dia tak ada di sini. Karena semakin kau berharap, semakin dia datang menghantuimu! Asdf $%#&*%^$#^ $%^&%^$ !*&!& !^ $%$!%()&)(&)! %&$~%!$ $~#!$ !$#^~*

Kalian mendengarnya? Kuharap tidak, karena aku tak mau merusak imejku dengan rentetan nama yang ada di kebun binatang itu. Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Berjalan santai, membuka pintu kamar dan menghadapi wanita itu di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke – kun~ ayo makan, aku bawakan ini lho! Khusus untukmu seorang ~ :*"

Fu... huuffhh baiklah, hari ini ayo jadi hari bersabar nasional! Tak boleh ada umpatan dan makian! Baik, oke. Tak ada makian dan umpatan! Oke... Ganbatte!

"Aku tak butuh!"

"Ayolah Sasuke – kun~ ini khusus untukmu lho! Dimakan ya? Oh, apa perlu aku suapi?" nada manja itu mengalun lagi, dari wanita cantik berambut bunga sakura itu. Oh, bahkan dia punya nama yang sama dengan pohon itu.

"Dia tidak mau! Kenapa kau terus memaksanya sih?"

"Diam Kau!"

Oh oh, kenapa nada bicaranya jadi sangat berbeda? Mana nada dan rayuan manja itu? Tsk, dasar muka dua, oke – maafkan aku.

"Aku suapi ya, Aaaaaa"

Prang!

Seketika hening. Aku menatap makanan yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian wanita cantik itu. Wajahnya berkerut sedih, dengan butiran air mata yang sudah menumpuk di iris emeraldnya.

"Pulanglah! Aku masih ada urusan"

...

"Baiklah, kuterima maafmu, Sasuke – kun~" Lho siapa yang meminta maaf? "Aku pulang dulu ya! Kamu jangan lupa makan, nanti sakit lho. Aku pergi dulu ;*" Huh? Apa dia sudah tak waras? Aku yakin aku sama sekali tak mendengar atau mengucap kata maaf, dan kenapa dia bilang begitu? Mungkin dia tak waras.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"dia..."

"che! Jangan memikirkan orang lain saat kita bersama"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya... sudahlah! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke leher pemuda ini. Aku sangat suka dengan posisi intim ini. Ya, dari sekian banyak posisi yang biasa kami lakukan, inilah yang paling kusukai. ^_^

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan hm?"

"Tantangan itu..."

"Kau menyesal?"

"Kalau saja, dia tak ada, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyesal"

"Hm hm, lalu bagaimana?"

"Hm entahlah, lagipula... tinggal 2 hari lagi kan?"

"I hope it's will be easy later"

"Hm hm..."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita 'berolahraga' sebentar? Badanku pegal – pegal nih"

"You know what..."

"hum?"

"kalimatmu sangat ambigu, Darl"

Kami tertawa kecli, aku semakin mempererat pelukanku di lehernya.

"Bagiamana kalau arti kalimatku adalah sama dengan yang ada di pikiranmu hm?"

"Dengan senang hati, My lovely"

Mmmhhh ngghhh ahhhh...

Five Day, Konoha University

Aku berlari mengelilingi lapangan, sesuai perintah Gai sensei. Langkahku hanya pelan – pelan, menyesuaikan irama dengan kelompok di depanku. Aku menghela nafas, sungguh sekarang aku menyesal mengambil kelas ini. Andai saja Taijutsu bukan olahraga kesukaanku, sudah lama aku menghilangkan diri dari klub ini.

Kemarin, setelah seharian tak ada kelas, hari ini di isi dengan kegiatan klub. Mungkin karena besok kami harus mengobservasi Univ Library, kami diperintahkan untuk menyemarakkan kegiatan klub oleh DEKAN mesum itu. Hhh, sekarang dia pasti tengah berkutat dengan novel pornonya yang tak berguna itu, sambil mengamati Tsunade sensei.

Aku menggeleng pelan, kenapa malah ngelantur ke sana sih? Fokus! Aku harus fokus! Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar bunyi peluit dari Gai sensei. Kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri di lapangan, seperti yang lainnya.

"Sasuke, Naruto kalian majulah!"

Perintah Gai sensei kontan membuatku bangun. Sedikit malas – malasan, aku menuruti perintahnya dan berdiri di samping pemuda yang juga dipanggilnya itu. Kami saling tatap lalu membungkuk ala ninja. Tunggu? Memangnya ninja kalau mau berperang pake acara bungkuk – membungkuk segala ya? Lupakan! Hari ini pikiranku benar – benar melenceng jauh dari yang seharusnya.

"Sekarang, lakukan gerakan Keke Genkai!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Gerakan apa? Ah! Gerakan yang itu ya! Gerakan menyerang seperti para raja di sinetron kesukaan Ibuku. Itu lho... yang ada manusia menjadi harimaunya! Kalian tau kan? FOKUS! Ah iya, sudah berapa kali aku melantur? Baiklah, fokus!

Kami menggerakkan badan seperti yang pernah diajarkan oleh guru berambut mangkok itu. Kemudian saling serang dengan satu gerakan. Aku mengelak, dan dia bersalto ke belakang. Kami saling pandang, lalu membungkuk lagi dan menuju tempat kami duduk semula.

"Bravo! Sasuke, Naruto! Kalian hebat! Nah, kalian semua tirulah dua jawara ini ya! Kalian harus menghadapi musuh seperti yang mereka lakukan! Dengan semangat masa muda ya!"

"Hebat Sasuke – kun~. Kamu memang hebat! Kaulah pangeranku!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku yakin, kalau hari ini aku sama sekali tak menyebut namanya. Terus kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Sejak kapan klub drama pindah ke mari? Aku mengacuhkan wanita itu dan memilih fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan guru itu selanjutnya.

Ku harap kali ini aku tak perlu menambah dosaku dengan umpatan, kutukan dan makian. Ameeen!

"Nah, karena sekarang aktivitas kita telah di wakili oleh duo jawara ini, kalian bisa bebas dengan permainan kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai merusuh pada klub lain mengerti?"

"Kami bukan anak SD lagi sensei!" seruan malas itu kudengar dari mulut Chouji. Si gend – ups! Pemuda berisi itu berucap sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Juga terdengar seruan setuju dari beberapa orang. Aku hanya angkat bahu dan berjalan menuju Rooftop. Berharap dia – baiklah! Jangan ucapkan apapun tentang – oke!

Aku merebahkan diriku dengan nyaman. Rasa lelah mulai mendominasi tubuhku, sehingga pandanganku pun semakin buram. Hooaaaam... baiklah, ini saatnya untuk tidur sebentar kan? Hm... samar – samar aku melihat siluet seorang pemuda memayungiku dari panas matahari, sebelum kemudian kesadaranku di telan kegelapan sepenuhnya.

Hmmhn... Oyasumi...

Last Day, Univ Library

Aku memutar bola mataku begitu memasuki tempat ini. Kenapa harus ada si jalang itu – jangan menyelaku oke? Wanita menjijikkan itu semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Lihat saja tangannya yang bergelayut manja. Meskipun sudah ditepis dengan kasar pun tetap saja keras kepala. Apa dia ini sama sekali tak punya malu ya?

"Sasuke – kun, Kamu mencari buku apa?"

"Hn"

"Apa perlu aku carikan?"

"Hn"

"Mou` Sasuke – kun hidoiiii"

Kantong mana kantong? Aku mau muntah, sungguh! Ughhh, mendengarnya bicara sok imut dan memasang tampang minta di gampar itu sungguh membuatku mual. Fuuh, Sabar! Aku harus menahan kesabaranku. Ingat, ini sedang di tempat keramat. Berisik sedikit saja, bisa – bisa penjaga perpustakaan ini menendang kami keluar.

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan wanita pink menjijikkan ini. Menelusuri kumpulan novel yang ada di depanku. Melihat judul – judul yang kiranya menarik bagiku, kemudian mengambil salah satu. Membawa buku yang lumayan tebal itu ke meja membaca dan mulai membcanya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke – kun!"

...

Oke, sebelum wanita menjijikkan ini hadir dan mengacaukan semuanya. Gosh! Tak bisakah sehari saja dia tak mengusik hari – hariku yang seharusnya tenang ini?

"Hn"

"Kamu suka novel ya? Waaah, kita sama!"

...

"Hei, kau suka ceritanya kan? Aku juga suka lho... apalagi waktu adegan yang itu lho... yang kissing itu ^/^, kau bagaimana"

...

"Ah, aku juga suka bagian mereka saling – ..."

"Kau berisik Haruno"

Pfft! Aku menahan tawa melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Cuek, aku kembali pada buku yang ada di pangkuanku, sebelum kemudian mendengar suara isakan. Huh? Siapa yang menangis? Aku mendongak, dan mendapati wanita itu tengah menangis dengan wajah terluka. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Well, sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan menarik. Seulas senyum tipis tercipta.

"Ke... Kenapa hiks hiks kenapa kau hiks begitu kejam padaku hiks Sasuke – kun~ hiks hiks pa..padahal kan a...aku ha...hanya hiks hiks membantu...mu hiks... aku i...ini kan hiks hiks tunanganmu... hiks Sasuke hiks hiks"

Tunggu dulu! Dia bilang apa tadi? Tunangan? Hell no! Darimana dia mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu? Siapa yang tunangan siapa?"

"Sasuke – kun~, lihat aku hiks hiks... apa aku ini ... hiks hiks ti...tidak cantik? Ap...pa aku ini be...begitu jelek hiks. Padahal kan a...ku hiks hiks selalu berusaha men...jadi ya...yang terbaik... hiks untukmu hiks hiks, apa sa...salahku hiks hiks huwaaaaa :'( a...aku kan"

" **Kau Berisik. Dan siapa bilang kau ini tunanganku? Bahkan dalam mimpimupun itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil"**

Hahaha

Terdengar gelak tawa di seluruh ruangan. Aku emndongak dan mendapati kami telah menjadi bahan tontonan semua orang. Bahkan pengawas perpustakaan juga. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, ohh... mereka adalah teman seangkatanku semua. Pantas saja...

"Ke.. kenapa kalian tertawa. Apa yang lu...lucu?" tersendat, dia bicara sembari menatap tajam pada semua orang yang ada.

"Kau yang lucu Haruno! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, sehingga dengan mudahnya mengaku kalau kau adalah tunangan dari Sasuke – kun? Mengacalah Haruno! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mendampingi Sasuke – kun!" tanpa berpaling pun aku tau suara siapa itu. Yamanaka Ino, salah satu temanku, itu lho yang memiliki nama Flower Ino di status Fb-ku kemaren. Ingat?

"Tentu saja aku pantas! Aku adalah putri tunggal Haruno, aku Ratu Kecantikan di Konoha, aku Model Internasional, aku punya segala yang diimpikan wanita. Dan aku juga punya cinta yang besar untuk Sasuke – kun" Bantah Sakura dengan wajah sembab. Bukankah aku sedang baik hari ini?

Terdengar dengusan tak suka dari beberapa orang, Ino maju dan menatap tajam pada wanita pink itu. "Listen, maybe you have what women wants, but you don't have what men wants. I know you're a Queen of Beaty, but you're heart is not. Aku akui, kau itu... yah seperti yang kau sebut barusan, tapi kau tak punya kualifikasi untuk menjadi kekasih Sassuke – sama. Lagipula, dia sudah punya istri!"

"Oh yeah? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya dengan seorang wanita pun! Kenapa aku harus percaya itu?"

Oh! Apa sekarang dia sudah mulai menampakkan taringnya di hadapan semua orang? Kemana Ratu Kecantikan yang lemah dan cengeng tadi huh? Ku rasa, aku harus memberinya sebuah penghargaan karena bakat aktingnya yang sangat luar biasa. Hmh, munafik bahkan kata yang terlalu bagus untuknya.

"Haruno... Haruno... Kau adalah wanita yang paling tidak tahu diri yang pernah ku tau"

Nah! Itu kata – kata yang tepat Matsuri – chan! Tidak tahu diri huh? Ya,, kurasa itu memang cocok untuknya...

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak perlu pendapat kalian semua! Karena yang kubutuhkan hanya pendapat dari tunanganku, suami masa depanku!"

Hhh, sabar! Tenangkan dirimu, redakan emosimu! Sabar!

"Kau yang harus tutup mulut, Bitch! Kami tak peduli kau itu putri siapa atau ratu apa. Bagi kami kau itu hanyalah wanita jalang tidak tahu diri yang coba menggoda pangeran kami. Apa kau sudah bosan dengan para mainanmu yang lain, sehingga kau mencoba merayu lelaki yang sudah menikah hah? Apa kau benar – benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?"

O wow! Sabar Tenten! Jangan terlalu emosi!

"Kalian keterlaluan! Apa kalian sama sekali tak diajarkan sopan santun hah? Darimana tuduhan tak berdasar itu kalian cetuskan? Kalian tak punya hak untuk menuduhku dan menjatuhkan namaku di depan Suamiku!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, ini semakin menarik... fu fu fu, kau telah memilih musuh yang salah Haruno Sakura – san!

"Hak? Untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti, kami tak butuh hak! Semua yang aku ucapkan adalah sebuah fakta! Dan seluruh mahasiswa mengetahui semua itu! Suami kau bilang? Sadarlah Nona Haruno! Uchiha Sasuke telah menikah! Dan kau tau siapa istrinya? Dia adalah orang yang di samping Sasuke – sama. Dia adalah orang yang selalu berada di samping Sasuke – sama. Kau tau pasti siapa dia"

"Kalian bergurau! Yang selalu di samping Sasuke – kun adalah adik dari Sasuke – kun! Mereka punya marga yang sama"

"Che, kau kepala batu, Bitch!" Kiba, menyela dengan sikapnya yang kasar dan ceplas – ceplos seperti biasa.

"Jaga mulutmu Inuzuka!"

"Kiba benar, Sakura. Kau itu kepala batu!" yeah, dan tumbenan, si pemalas ini tidak menyertakan kata sakralnya dalam kalimat itu?

"Diam kau Shikamaru! Kalian tak berhak berkomentar!"

"Astaga, Nona Haruno... kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari Sasuke, kau tau. Karena apa? Karena kau bukan yang dibutuhkannya. Dari semula, kau pasti sudah mendengar kabar mengenai Sasuke yang seorang gay dan telah menikah dengan pasangannya. Apa kau menganggap semua itu hanya rumor belaka? Sadarlah! Kau terlalu naif dengan pikiran tamakmu itu!" Wow, Neji... apa berpacaran dengan Gaara membuatmu menjadi bijaksana seperti pemuda merah itu huh?

"Aku ... kami setuju dengan Neji, sadarlah Haruno, kebenaran ada di depan matamu"

"Diam Gaara! Diam kalian semua! Semua yang kalian katakan hanyalah kebohongan tidak berguna! Aku tak butuh semua kebohongan itu! Aku ini adalah calon istri Sasuke – kun! Pria culun itu tak pantas menjadi istri Sasuke – kun. Kalian dengar? Hanya akulah satu – satunya yang pantas mendampingi Sasuke – kun! Camkan itu!" teriakan nyaring penuh frustasi dari Sakura membuat semua orang sontak terdiam.

Tsk! Wanita ini makin lama membuatku makin muak. Aku diam, bukan berarti aku ini membiarkan kau sesukamu, Bitchy! Aku berjalan mendekat, melepas kacamata bundar yang seminggu ini menghiasi wajahku. Huh, gara – gara taruhan sialan yang ku cetuskan, semuanya menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Tch!

"Kau bilang apa barusan Haruno? Siapa yang kau sebut pria culun hm?" Sedikit berbisik, aku mengitari tubuhnya yang menegang. "ck ck ck, aku tidak tau kalau kau sekeras kepala ini" Aku berkomentar lagi, sembari menggeleng pelan. Aku menyentuh rambutnya dengan gaya yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah sensasional.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" Desisnya sembari menepis kasar tanganku.

"Ow wow, calm down, Pinkish!" aku mengangkat kedua tanganku seolah menyerah. Senyum mengejek terukir di wajahku. "hei... bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan lagi hm? Kau tak perlu mengenalkan dirimu! Karena aku tau siapa dan bagaimana dirimu. So... let me introduce my self... my name is Uchiha Naruto, Wifey of Uchiha Teme Sasuke, kau puas sekarang?" aku dapat melihat iris emeraldnya membola penuh keterkejutan.

Aku mundur dan menutup telingaku, aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya yaitu...

"BRENGSEK KAU NARUTO! AKU TAK TERIMA!"

Dan...

Plak! Sebuah cap tangan berbekas sempurna di pipi kanan Haruno. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan suami tersayangku? **"Jaga mulut busukmu wanita jalang! Jangan pernah kau menghina istriku, atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari apa yang pernah kau terima. Jalang murahan!"** penuh intimidasi seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda raven yang selalu di sampingku ini. Aku menutup mataku dan menulikan telingaku, saat kurasakan suamiku ini memperdalam ciumannya. Kau tau kenapa? Karena akan ada teriakan, bukan hanya satu tapi sangat banyak.

"KYAAAA~ SASUNARU~~~ ^O^"

"ARGHHH KALIAN HOMO BRENGSEK! 'A')"

"HABISI BITCH ITU!"

"REKAM SASUNARU... KYAAAAA ^/^"

Got it? Aku menebak dengan tepat kan? Kurasa aku bisa membuka stan ramalan saat festival Univ nanti. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ah! Aku yakin sekarang rasa penasaran kalian tentang siapa 'aku' sudah terpuaskan hm? Namaku Uchiha Naruto, istri Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal semuanya ^_^

~THE END~

OMAKE

"Ayo kita taruhan..." pemuda berambut gold yellow itu berucap pada sang suami yang membelai lembut surainya.

"Kau mengajakku bertaruh? Ingat taruhan terakhir itu Dobe?" sang raven menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu. Pasalnya, taruhan terakhir yang dilakukan temannya ( Shikamaru dan Neji ) cukup membuatnya kerepotan. Apalagi, dengan pakain yang mengerikan itu. Dia sungguh tak ingin lagi hal tersebut terjadi.

"Hu um" Naruto, sang istri mengangguk. Lembut, tangannya membelai perutnya yang sedikit menonjol.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin bertaruh dengan ku? Kau tak takut kalah hm" goda Sasuke sembari menciumi hidung Naruto.

"Iie. Ayo bertaruh teme~~~" rengek sang istri sambil menarik – narik tangan Sasuke, layaknya anak kecil minta di belikan permen.

"Hn. Baiklah. Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Sasuke lembut, sembari ikut membelai perut Naruto.

"Kita..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sembari memaksa Sasuke menatap matanya. "Kita akan melakukan permainan. Aku akan menyamar, tapi tetap memakai marga Uchiha, dan aku selalu di sampingmu. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan tertipu nantinya dan bahkan akan menggodamu" jelas Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Apa tujuannya?"

Naruto angkat bahu cuek, "Aku tidak tau. Lagipula, entah kenapa aku menginginkan ini. Dan hei, memangnya kau mengharapkan apa huh?"

"Iie, lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan hm?"

"um... aku ingin tomat, jus tomat, ramen ekstra tomat, cake tomat, terus... teh tomat, ice cream tomat, ramen ekstra tomat... oh, sudah berapa kali kubilang ramen? Ah... pokoknya aku mau itu semua, sekarang ne?" Nsruto mengedip – ngedipkan matanya manja.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengacak surai mentari yang telah memanjang itu. "Baiklah, Kaa – chan, semua pesananmu akan segera datang" ucapnya lalu mengecup perut Naruto sejenak.

Naruto hanya terkekeh riang, "Kaa – chan menunggu, Tou – chan" balasnya dengan suara kekanakan, memandang pintu tempat terakhir Sasuke berdiri sebelum pergi. Kemudian dia membelai lembut perutnya. "Arigatou, karena telah hadir dalam kehidupan Tou – chan dan Kaa-chan, Baby" ucapnya penuh rasa syukur.

FIN

Horeeeeee!/tebar convety

sebelum ada yang nanyain ff BR, Syiie minta maaf dulu, soalnya datanya entah dimana, jadi... Syiie musti nyari dulu deh. lalu, nikmatin ini dulu ye?

Ahh, badan Syiie pegal – pegal, ngebut ngetik di kompi kantor soalnya :p ^^v/peace boss

Ano... ini sudah panjangkah? Ku harap iya, soalnya udah 11 lembar lho...

Kenapa ada sequel ini? Karena setelah ngebaca review ulang minna – tachi, aku melihat banyak juga yang minta sequel, jadi... aku kabulin deh ^_^, tetep review ya disini?

Special to : semua yanng udah read and review di semua ff Syiie, gomen ngga bisa nyebutin satu - satu ^^

RnR please~~~


End file.
